Haruno Sakura of the Akatsuki
by Chi-san is AWESOMENESS
Summary: Sakura Haruno is now a part of the Akatsuki. She has newfound powers and has made good friends with the other members. This summary is stupid. ' you'll have to read to find out, I guess, haha! [HIATUS]
1. Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**-----------------**

"Oi! Oi! Itachi-san!! Rei-dono is looking for you!!" Sakura said, perkier than usual.

Itachi's blank face showed no emotion, he simply nodded at Sakura and went to meet with Rei-dono.

It had been a few years. Sakura was nearly 17 now. She was kidnapped by the Akatsuki shortly after Sasuke left, and there have been no attempts to save her yet. She didn't really mind, she was really only bait for the kyuubi at first, but soon after, she joined Akatsuki just to make use of her life. Though, she was excused from missions she didn't want to take part of, by Rei-dono.

"Sakura-chan!!" Deidara waved at her.

"You're back! And you're not dead!" Sakura cried, hugging the perky blonde.

"Sasori-danna didn't let me do anything. He told me to 'shut up' and watch a true artist or sumthin like that, yeah"

Sakura laughed "Where is Sasori-san?"

"I don't know, why, un?"

"I wanna show him what I just realized I could do with chakra strings!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Mmmm…Sakura-san. You're unusually hyper today" a new voice joined.

Sakura didn't have to turn around to see who it was. The cocky yet, smooth voice of Sasori of Akasuna was never mistaken.

"Great! Come here, Sasori-san, please! I wanna show you something!" Sakura grinned.

Sasori walked over to her.

"Alright" Sakura said dramatically as she made a few handseals and slowly parted her hands….to reveal….the eiffel tower!! ZOMG!!

Sasori chuckled softly and Deidara tried mimicking it, but he didn't know how to use chakra strings.

"Damn…un" Deidara muttered "Sasori-danna! How come you teach Sakura-chan these things and not me?" he whined.

Sasori just shrugged before retreating to his room.

Ever since Sakura had joined with Akatsuki, she had trained with almost all of the members, except for Deidara, the leader, the unknown and Tobi. Her strength had grown a tremendous amount. She was now capable of working puppets as well, but the largest amount she could go to maintaining them was 20. Not quite as much as Sasori, who could manage 100 at once. Her speed, precision, strength, and chakra had grown a large amount as well. Her past weaknesses have almost all been resolved, and she was capable of fighting ambidextrous.

"Dei-kun! Do you wanna eat?" Sakura asked.

"Can you make food for me? That damned woman, Kira is always bugging me." He mumbled the last part.

"Suredys!!" Sakura grinned and pranced with Deidara to the kitchen.

"Whatdya want? Ramen?..." Sakura paused. Ramen always reminded her old teammate, Naruto. Konoha and the rest of the world didn't know about Sakura being Akatsuki. Only her victims did, and they never returned to tell anyone.

Deidara hesitated at answering when he noticed Sakura's frown.

"Umm…no, maybe something else, un?"

"Onigiri? Dango?" Sakura raised her eyebrows, cheerful again "Clay?"

"Hey! That's not funny Sakura-chan! That's only for my hands. Yeah" Deidara frowned.

"Pshhhh, fine. I'll make you onigiri then" Sakura said, with a false mean girl attitude.

"Okies!" Deidara grinned and sat at the dinner table.

"Deidara-kun!!" the high pitched and whiny voice of Kira was heard.

Kira was a 'servant' or 'playtoy?' for some of the Akatsuki members. She usually flirted with either Sasori, Deidara, or Itachi. It was a wonder how she wasn't dead yet. Kira had long dyed blonde hair. Her eyes were black. She wasn't anything special. Sure, she was pretty, but that attitude of hers. It's creepy.

Kira ran to Deidara and seated herself on his lap.

"I missed you _sooo_ much!" she whined, digging her head into his hard chest "Did you miss meeeee?"

"No" Deidara said, not even giving her the pleasure of grunting or saying 'yeah' at the end of every sentence like he usually did.

"Oohhhh, Deidara-kun is so mean and cold to Kira!!" she whined.

Sakura came out of the kitchen with a plate of onigiri. She stifled a laugh at the sight of Deidara's extremely ticked off and annoyed face.

_Stop it, Sakura. Shinobi do not express emotion_ she told herself and took a deep breath.

_**BUT THAT FACE IS JUST SO DAMNED FUNNY!!**_ Her Inner self fought, laughing.

Sakura giggled a little but shortly returned to her blank and emotionless composure.

"Kira-san. I think you should leave now. Deidara wants to eat" Sakura said.

"Ugh. Who are you? His mother?" Kira made a disgusted face.

Sakura refrained from killing the woman.

"Kira-san. Watch your mouth when talking to me." Sakura gave her a deadly glare "You never know when I could 'accidentally' kill you."

Sakura heard Kira gulp as she left Deidara and headed off to go back with the other girls who stayed with the Akatsuki.

"Phew! Arigato, Sakura-chan!" Deidara grinned as he devoured a rice ball.

Sakura just smiled and nodded. She took a seat next to Deidara, resting her head on her propped arm, looking bored.

"Aren't you hungry, Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Sakura just shook her head.

_I'm bored. Why hasn't Rei-dono given me any missions yet?_

_**I don't know. I hope we get one in Konoha, though!**_

_I don't want to go there. I'm still too chicken, yup. And anyways. I wouldn't want __you__ coming out, would I?_

_**Oh come on! Let your inner demon have fun, once in a while!**_

_I can hardly take in the fact that you're a demon, Ren-chan._

_**Yeah? Well believe it.**_

_You're not a very deadly demon, are you?_

_**I am. I'm just don't get too excited over little things.**_

_Yeah. That's a total lie, man. I mean, remember that time when we were genin and you were all like 'OMG!! SASUKE IS SOOOO HOT!! CHA!!' hmm?_

_**Shut up, Sakura.**_

_Haha. You're funny to talk to._

_**-sticks tongue out-**_

That's right. Sakura has an Inner Demon. Her inner self is her inner demon. It is the spirit of the pink ice serpent. Not nearly as powerful as the Kyuubi, but around the power of the 6 and 7 tailed demons. Also, her demon is really laid back, unless it comes to stuff like guys and insults.

_**Hey. Did I ever tell you that the Kyuubi is really hot?**_

_The Jinchuuriki or the Kyuubi himself?_

_**The Kyuubi himself, duh!**_

_Haha. Yeah. You've told me that about 22 times already, but who's counting, not me._

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Deidara asked "Are you talking to Ren-chan again?"

Sakura just nodded and got up "I'm gonna go to my room. Later Dei-kun!" Sakura grinned and walked over to her room. It was on the second level of the Akatsuki base. Right across from Deidara's room, and about 5 doors down from Itachi's, and 2 doors away from Tobi's.

-

-

-

_Oi. Ren. How come you never help me when I fight someone?_

_**Oh, come on! I helped you when you fought Ino-pig. And when you punch Naruto and stuff.**_

_Yeah, but never again._

_**You'll be weak if you rely on me all the time. Just like Naruto.**_

_Naruto isn't weak._ Sakura layed down on her bed.

_**He always relies on the Kyuubi when he's mad. It should be used as a last resort.**_

_Are you telling me, you'll only help in serious fights if I'm in a near death situation?_

_**Yeah.**_

_Hmph. And you never told me how you got inside of me, anyways!_

_**I was sealed into you, by Tsunade, I think. It was when I nearly destroyed the Ice Country, so it was a last resort. You were born in the ice, by the way.**_

_Really? That's so cool._

_**Yeah, I know.**_

_Hn. Cocky much?_

_**You're starting to sound like the Uchiha.**_

_The big one, or the chibi-clone?_

_**Both. Hmm…Itachi's really hot.**_

Sakura smacked her inner self.

_Get a life._

_**I can't! Remember? I'm stuck inside of **__you__**! Let me FREE!!**_

_Yeah, so you can kill innocent people, huh?_

_**You do that yourself already!! Why can't I?!!**_

_Go to sleep, Ren._

_**Go to sleep, Ren. **_Ren mocked her.

Sakura sighed and eventually fell asleep.

-

-

-

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

"Stupid alarm clock!" Sakura smashed the poor thing, unconsiously using her immense strength and destroying it "…ooops?"

_**Great. Now you have to buy another one. That was my favorite you know?**_

_Shut up, Ren-chan…_

_**Fine. I WILL! Hmph!**_

Sakura sighed and got up. She walked to her bathroom to take a shower and everything. After, she got dressed in a fishnet and black cloth tank top. She slid on the slitted black and white skirt which had loose strings flowing from it. She put on black biker shorts underneath and neatly attached her sandals and crossed out Konoha headband. It's color was now dyed black, since blue clashed with her outfit. XD. Sakura bandage her legs from the knee to the ankles and then her arms from the elbow to the wrist. She put on her gloves and finally put on the black and red clouded Akatsuki cloak.

_Why is it red clouds and not moons? Akatsuki means red moon, right?_

_**Maybe the clouds just looked better.**_

_Yeah, maybe. Also, why does everyone always keep the cloak on?_

_**I'm almost positive that Itachi keeps it on because he looks more menacing. And attractive too.**_

_You're weird. But I agree with the menacing part._

_**And I think the others wear it because of the same reason. Except for Zetsu. Zetsu is just plain WEIRD.**_

_No he's not._

_**Yeah he is.**_

_Is not. Now shut up, Ren._

_**You're freakin bossy, Sakura.**_

_Like I care._

With that, Sakura went out of her room.

She stopped when she was about to walk right into Kisame.

She looked up with a grin at the blue skinned man "Morning Fishy-chan"

Kisame snarled "I'm gonna ignore that for now, Pinky. Rei-dono is looking for you."

"Ok!!" Sakura skipped over to the Leader, expecting a mission.

-

-

-

"Ohayo, Rei-dono!!!!" Sakura exclaimed, sliding through the open door into his office.

"Still hyper, are you Sakura?" the leader chuckled. His face was covered by the shadows.

"Absolutely positively!!" Sakura nodded.

"I have a mission for you, Sakura. You will be accompanied by Tobi. It is a simple task. Just send a letter to Orochimaru for us." The leader explained.

Sakura nodded "But why does Tobi have to come?"

"I figure it would be a good learning experience for him." Rei-dono sighed "Is your mission understood?"

"Yes Rei-dono."

"Good. Come over here to get the scroll. You and Tobi will leave in about an hour. Prepare. Also, Orochimaru's hiding spot is currently in the Sound. Be aware of genjutsu he has cast and everything"

"Hai!" Sakura replied.

"And don't look at the scroll, Sakura. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you or Tobi"


	2. The Journey to the Snake man

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**I am also sorry that I deleted my old fanfics…hehe…well, I didn't like them, so yeah. Ummm…enjoy!! **

**-----------------------**

Sakura packed a few of her belongings in a mini messenger bag. She packed a couple of extra weapons as well. Sakura slung the bag over her shoulder before walking over to her closet where she kept her most prized possession. It was a pure black sword with a white hilt and her name engraved on it in Kanji. Sakura slid it onto her waist, just in case, ya know? The pink haired kunoichi put on her cloak and straw hat on. All she needed to do now was to wait for Tobi.

Sakura stood outside his door, waiting patiently. Unlike, Sasori who hates waiting and is very impatient.

"Pink haired bitch. Where you going?" The blue 'dude' said.

"Mission with Tobi" Sakura said.

"The newbie?" Kisame snorted.

Sakura put on a grave expression. "Kisame. I suggest you don't underestimate your companions. I have a feeling Tobi is hiding something from us. But, I'm not stupid enough to get involved."

As Sakura said that, Tobi came out.

_This girl is smart. Better lay low, then. _Tobi thought and he put on a grin beneath his orange mask.

"OHAYO, Sakura-chan!! Tobi is here! And Tobi will be a GOOD boy!!" he announced.

Sakura turned to smile at Tobi.

"Later Tuna-chan!" Sakura waved.

"Stupid girl" Kisame snarled before walking away.

-

-

-

"Ummm…Tobi…are you sure this is the right way?" Sakura asked him, unsure.

"Yeah! Yeah! Tobi can see the Sound Village! It's waaaaaay over there!!" Tobi pointed in a direction as they leapt off another branch.

"Oh!" Sakura realized that they were almost there. It had already been half a day of traveling nonstop. Sakura was going at Tobi's pace.

"Tobi. Can you go faster?" Sakura asked.

"Is Tobi a burden to Sakura-chan?" Tobi seemed like he frowned.

"Oh! No no no! I just want to get this mission over with!" Sakura waved her hands in a 'no' manner.

"Oh! Then Tobi can go faster! Tobi will be a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed.

Sakura laughed lightly "That's cute, Tobi"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!!" Tobi quickened his pace, Sakura easily caught up.

-

-

-

_**You're going to be seeing Sasuke again…**_

_What's your point, Ren-chan?_

_**You still love him.**_

_I do NOT. He's a traitor. But then again, so am I. But that was because I was too weak to escape Akatsuki alone, and the village was too preoccupied in saving Uchiha-san._

_**Sakura. Don't lie to me. You still love him. This mission will only bring you to tears.**_

_It will not. Shut up, Ren._

_**Shut up Ren**_ Ren mocked.

_You're SO frustrating! Ugh!_

_**Heehee. That's what I was aimingggg for!**_

Sakura ignored the rest of her Inner's comments, soon they reached the Sound Village border. It wasn't like Konoha, they easily walked in, no guards whatsoever.

"I trust you are not as stupid as you act Tobi. You will know what to do if attacked, am I correct?" Sakura asked her masked partner.

"Yes!! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi saluted.

"Also. Do you know where the base is?" Sakura asked.

"About 1.2 kilometers West!" Tobi pointed.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled "Umm, Tobi? How come you don't wear the straw hat?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Oh! That's because Tobi already has a mask! And Tobi's identity is unknown!" Tobi seemed to be grinning.

Sakura laughed lightly. They took their time getting to Orochimaru's hideout.

-

-

-

"There it is!" Tobi said, happily.

Sakura looked up and found herself staring at a small stone temple with stone steps trailing downwards.

Sakura bit her thumb and did her summoning jutsu "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

She summoned a small white snake with wings and narrowed red eyes. Her largest summoning would be Ren, the demon within her. Ren was a little bit smaller than the Kyuubi. When Sakura would summon Ren, only the form would be present, and the demon would still be attached to her in some way. Sakura's summonings were mythical creatures from legends and stories. They were the rarest and most unusual summonings, but Sakura had no idea why she was able to summon them.

"Aiko. I want you to sneak into the base, and inform me of any traps there might be" Sakura ordered.

The white snake nodded as she slithered downwards the stairs, Tobi and Sakura following closely behind.

"Sssssakura-ssssama" Aiko hissed "2 meterssss due northhhh a trap issssss ssset. The ssssafesssst direction to go for now issss northeassssst."

Sakura nodded "Aiko. Do you sense anyone's chakra?"

"I ssssensssse 3 evil chakrasssss. Do you want me to lead you to them?" the small white snake asked.

"Please do" Sakura replied.

_What's so important about the scroll anyways? Hmph. I'll just open it._

_**Sakura. Remember that time during the chuunin exams? When you nearly opened the scroll?**_

_Details details. You're one annoying demon, Ren._

_**Details details**_ Ren chuckled.

"Here issss the room Ssssakura-ssssama" the small snake hissed.

They had managed to go through without any traps being set off.

"Thank you Aiko. You may go now" Sakura looked at the winged creature.

Aiko disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sakura knocked on the large door.

The door slowly opened.

"Well well….what do we have here?" the slick voice of Orochimaru was heard.

He was seated on a small throne with Kabuto by him and was that…Sasuke?


	3. Fight This chapter sucks, btw

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**---------------**

Aiko disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sakura knocked on the large door.

The door slowly opened.

"Well well….what do we have here?" the slick voice of Orochimaru was heard.

He was seated on a small throne with Kabuto by him and was that…Sasuke?

Sakura blinked twice before allowing her lips to curl into a smirk. She merely glanced at Sasuke's figure before returning her eyes to the deadly snake lord.

"I have a message" Sakura said "From Akatsuki"

Orochimaru smirked as he gestured for Sakura to come over to him. Tobi stayed behind.

"May I see the face ofthe messenger?" he asked as Sakura handed him the scroll.

Sakura hesitated but slowly nodded. She reluctantly took off her hat, revealing her beautiful pink locks which glew softly in the candle-lit room.

Sasuke had payed no attention to the Akatsuki until he saw a glimpse of pink from the corner of his eye.

_Is that Sakura? What's a weakling like her doing with Akatsuki?Does she know where my brother is?_ Sasuke's emotionless expression turned grave.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura stated "Over there is my accomplice, Tobi" she pointed in the direction of her patiently waiting companion.

Orochimaru nodded as he opened the scroll. The snake man chuckled softly, causing Sakura to eye him suspiciously.

_She didn't even look at me? Is this really the same pink haired annoying brat I used to know?_ Sasuke asked himself as he unconsciously watched Sakura.

"Is there a matter of laughter?" Sakura asked.

"Come read it yourself." Orochimaru licked his lips with his awkward tongue.

Sakura was handed the scroll. It read:

**Orochimaru. The Akatsuki request that you allow a match against Haruno Sakura and your student, Uchiha Sasuke. It will be a benefit to his training as well as hers.**

_Uchiha-san underestimates us, Ren._

_**This'll be fun, ne?**_

_It's not like I'll allow you to fight._

_**This kid's got level 2 Sakura. It's not as simple a task as killing, Kakashi, perhaps.**_

_I'd never betray my village that far…especially not my old sensei._

_**Unless I take over your body.**_

_Yeah right. You're too lazy to do that._

_**True. Very true.**_

Sakura handed the scroll to Kabuto who took it without hesitation. She motioned Tobi to come to her.

"Do you agree with this Sasuke-kun? Would you like a fight with Haruno Sakura-san?" Orochimaru asked the younger Uchiha.

"She is weak. I don't want to waste my time" Sasuke replied coldly.

"You're acting like you're not wasting _my _time, Uchiha-san. You're also breathing _my _precious air. Who knows how you've contaminated it, ne?" Sakura replied, nonchalantly.

Sasuke glared at her with cold crimson eyes. Ones that seemed to be a specter of hatred and death. It took no effect on Sakura, however.

"So do you refuse?" Sakura asked him.

The heir to the Uchiha clan stood, face completely emotionless, but eyes glaring with such intensity that if looks could kill, Sakura would be dead by now.

"I have nothing better to do" Sasuke reluctantly spoke.

Sakura smirked "Tobi. I'm going to be fighting with Uchiha-san. You can do as you please, I guess" Sakura said.

"Tobi will be a good boy!" Tobi nodded.

"Where will the match take place, Snake man? And why wasn't I able to open the scroll?" Sakura asked.

"Show me respect Sakura-san. Also, it contained a powerful genjutsu if I weren't the one who opened it first. The fight will take place in the training room. Sasuke-kun. Lead her there" Orochimaru ordered.

Sasuke scowled as he motioned for the Sakura to follow him.

"I think this will be an interesting match, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto commented.

Orochimaru simply nodded as he got up to follow them.

-

-

-

"The match will end if someone dies, is knocked out, or forfeits." Kabut announced "You shall begin when I say 'go' Do you agree to these terms?"

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded "Go!"

The two stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Aren't you going to attack, Uchiha-san?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I've learned the hard way that I shouldn't" Sasuke glared at her.

"Mmkays. I'll begin then!" Sakura grinned happily before she disappeared from sight.

_Where'd she go?_ Sasuke asked himself as he looked around him.

Sakura appeared behind Sasuke, aiming a roundhouse kick to his head, which he blocked effortlessly with his right hand as he spinned around, skidding a bit. Sakura grinned once more and formed the sign of the tiger with a single hand, allowing her to appear directly above him.

Sasuke took out his katana, anticipating Sakura's movements. To his surprise, she skidded at a stop in midair, sticking her tongue out.

_What the hell is that?_ He scowled as he performed a few hand signs which Sakura recognized as his trademark jutsu 'Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!' Sakura watched the flames nearly hit her. She calculated the approximate distance between the flame and herself and did a backflip to fully avoid it. What she didn't realize was that weapons were hidden inside it and they were flying towards her with a frightening speed.

_Damn! I'm so stupid!_ Sakura scolded herself as she unsheathed her sword to block them all.

"Darkness Element! Shadow Crescent Jutsu!" Sakura focused chakra into her sword and as she swang it, a shadow in the form of a crescent moon rushed out, deflecting all the weapons rushing at her at the last minute.

Sakura sheathed her sword and fell to the ground, effortlessly landing on her feet.

Sasuke ran towards her face blank. He swang a punch at her, but Sakura ducked and swept her leg, causing him to trip, though he regained his posture when he flipped.

"Where's Itachi" he demanded, his crimson eyes mesmerizing her.

"I dunno" Sakura lied, staring into his eyes stupidly "Your eyes are pretty, Uchiha-san!" she giggled as she caught his fist and twisted it, causing her to go behind him with a kunai pointing towards him.

"You're lying, Sakura! Tell me now!" he demanded, releasing from her grip and performing a jutsu.

"Earth Element! Binding jutsu!" he whispered.

The earth beneath Sakura's feet shot up and trapped her feet, waist, and legs.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword at the speed of light and appeared with it on her neck. He pressed it down gently.

"Tell me the truth" he threatened, their faces merely inches apart.

"Are you trying to scare me, Uchiha-san? I do not fear death. And this wouldn't be the cause of death for me anyways, since you've got the wrong person!" Sakura giggled, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_Annoying pink haired brat!_ Sasuke yelled in his mind as he quickly turned around to face about 100 shadow clones.

"Can you guess which one is the real Sakura?" all of them teased.

Sakura had placed a few clones underground in different areas, her real self below as well.

_Talk to me, Ren._

_**What is it?**_

_I don't think this is Uchiha-san's full capability. How do I get the real one out?_

_**Stop holding back and do the same as you did to the ones you killed, idiot. And did I tell you? ZOMG!! Sasuke's outfit is soooo hott!! Eeek!**_

_-rolls eyes- Guy obsessed freak. Next thing you know, you'll be telling me Itachi-san's hot…psh…_

_**He is though. I mean have you s--**_

_Ren! Shut up! And I think I've been discovered…_

A chidori attack was centimeters away from reaching Sakura's face. Sasuke had rammed his attack into the ground, but it wouldn't go deep enough to reach Sakura--thankfully.

The crackling light stopped and Sakura made her way to the top.

"Dammit! I've been found!" Sakura pouted "And I thought I did a good job at hiding too!"

Sakura took out a scroll and summoned her precious puppet, Surika. She had created it herself, with help from Sasori, of course.

"Meet, Surika, Uchiha-san!" Sakura grinned "My precious puppet!!"

Sasuke glared as he unsheathed his katana, sending an electrical current through it. He immediately shattered Surika and ran towards Sakura. Discreetly, as Sasuke destroyed Surika, she attached chakra strings to him, making him her own puppet.

Just as Sasuke was about to stab the kunoichi in the face, he halted in his tracks.

"Nandetou!" he cried until he finally noticed it. The chakra strings.

_Ugh! He noticed them! He's a tough opponent! I hate this dude…person…thing…Sas-gay! Hahahahaha!!_

_**Sakura! Stop it! The hottie's starting chidori!!**_

_You could've told me that sooner, you know?_

Sakura's eyes widened as she witnessed the chidori grow in Sasuke's palms once more.

"What's your capacity?" she said, putting on a blank face.

"You don't need to know that" Sasuke said, forcing himself to break the chakra strings so he could attack Sakura.

"Eeep!" Sakura yelped as Sasuke broke the chakra strings.

_Think! What did Itachi-san tell me about chidori? Ummmm……weak point…….. WRIST! Yeah, that's it! Wait…or maybe it was tickling? No…that's for Kisame only. Yups!_

Sakura gripped Sasuke's wrist, focusing chakra into her hands to make her grip more powerful until the chidori finally deceased.

Sasuke winced, feeling the burning pain in his wrist, and so he tried kicking Sakura.

"Agh!" Sakura cried as she flew through the air after having a foot to her ribs. Sakura clutched her ribs with one hand as she was hit into a wall.

_Ren. Heal me._

_**Show some appreciation for once, Sakura. I mean, I'm wasting my chakra on you and-**_

_Ren. Please. Or we'll die._

_**Ren, please. Or we'll die, my ass. I'll heal you, freakin pink hair.**_

_HEY!_

"YOU'RE PINK TOO DAMMIT!!" Sakura yelled, obciously annoyed by her inner demon's comments.

Sasuke glanced a questioning look at her before running towards her, unsheathing his katana and causing electrical currents to flow through.

Sakura was immediately healed and she sprang into action, unsheathing her sword.

Their katanas clashed, giving a pinging sound and the two jumped and skidded back. Sasuke's sharingan was in action, but Sakura seemed unaffected by it.

_How much longer can you keep this up, Ren?_

_**Not much longer. You have to finish this quick.**_

Ren was the reason why Sakura was able to deflect the sharingan for so long. But now, she couldn't any longer and it's power was weakening. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged blows and strikes, Sasuke seeming to have been damaged the most since Ren was healing Sakura constantly.

"When…did you get….this strong?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno" Sakura shrugged as she proceeded a chakra boosted kick to Sasuke's face.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he fell back.

Sakura appeared behind him and hit him again.

She quickly did some seals and a pale pink orb formed in her right palm. It's sounds were staticky, which was weird because it was made of fire and wind.

Sakura glared at Sasuke before jumping up and diving back down, striking Sasuke in the back with her powerful jutsu, which she called 'Cherry Blossom Death'

Sasuke cried in pain before falling forwards to the ground.

Sakura smirked at her accomplishment and walked to where Tobi was watching the match.

"That was super, awesome, Sakura-chan!!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Thanks" she smiled "Let's leave now, kays?"

Tobi nodded.

"Later Snake man and crony." Sakura waved, putting her hat back on before disappearing from sight with Tobi.


	4. Itachi is HOT

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and I never will…that sucks, ne?**

Sakura and Tobi had arrived back at the Akatsuki base the next day.

"Ohayo, Itachi-san!!!" Sakura cried, jumping onto his back "I saw your little brother the other day! And I totally kicked his ass, man!! You should have seen me!! Right, Tobi?"

"Yes! Sakura-chan was a good girl!!!"

"Yeah! Exactly and I was like…" as Sakura continued to annoy Itachi on purpose with the summary of her 'amazing' mission, the other members questioned her.

"Why does Itachi let her do that, yeah?"

"Hm. I thought he would've killed her right now."

"Hey look! He's trembling Sasori-danna!!! Un."

"No. I think he's trying to hold back laughter…"

"No way! Really? Yeah?"

"Yeah. He's shaking, see idiot?"

"Oh damn! He is!! Hey everyone!! Itachi's holding back laughter!!"

"No way! Where!!" Kisame sprang into action.

Deidara pointed "There, yeah"

"What are they saying?" Kisame asked.

"I can't hear, that sucks"

"I'll get closer" Zetsu said. It was freaky how he could show up anywhere at anytime. He was the ULTIMATE spy.

"So! His hair was really spiky and it looked like a duck's ass A LOT. So I tried flattening it with my foot!! But he completely blocked that attack and it sucked!! Then a teletubbie popped out of nowhere and it became dancing! I think it was a genjutsu he made though. Freaky…so then I started throwing a lot of shuriken at him and it started to look like he was dancing!!! And I liked that, cause I mean, who wouldn't wanna see Uchiha Sasuke dance right? So I kept doing it!! But then Sasuke got really mad and he punched me in the face and that was the end of the booty dance." Sakura jabbered away "And I ended the fight with Cherry Blossom Death. Ne. What'd you think? Ne?"

Sakura jumped off of the Akatsuki member's back and to his side when she nudged him on the shoulder.

"Touch me again and you'll die" Itachi said emotionlessly, recovering from his shaking.

"Mmkays!!" Sakura grinned and she poked him, or tried to, but Itachi got her finger and he pulled on it, making her light body fly upwards onto his shoulder. He then walked away to bring her to her room.

"Hey!! Put me down!!" Sakura struggled, but she was held down by Itach's strong arms.

"Sakura-san. Shut up." Itachi ordered as he opened the door to her room. The 'weasel' walked up to her bed and plopped her on there.

"Sleep" he commanded as he closed the door behind him to go to who knows where…

"Hmph. Sleep" Sakura mocked "I'm not even tired!" she crossed her arms, but immediately fell to sleep after that.

-

-

-

Sakura woke up early the next morning and immediately went to take a shower and put on her clothes. She wore a black tanktop with an Akatsuki cloud on the bottom left, and black sweats. She strapped on her black ninja sandals and put her headband on her neck. Sakura then covered herself with the Akatsuki cloak and headed downstairs.

"Aren't you hungry, Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara raised his visible eyebrow.

"No" Sakura yawned.

"You didn't say hi to me yet, un" Deidara replied with a pout.

"Zoh my gosh!! I'm sorry! Hi Dei-kun!!" Sakura grinned, hugging her blonde friend.

She let go of him when she noticed Itachi enter the room.

"HI WEASEL-SAMA!!!" she cried and waved.

_She's gonna get it…_Deidara thought. He was amazed by the stupidity and braveness of the only female Akatsuki member.

"Rei-dono is calling for you" Itachi replied, glaring at her.

"Mmkays!! Thank you Weasel-sama!!" Sakura waved by to them and skipped out of the room.

Deidara noticed Itachi's frightening expression that made its way to his usually calm and emotionless face.

"At least she added the 'sama', yeah" Deidara shrugged.

Itachi didn't reply, instead he followed Sakura to Rei-dono's office.

-

-

-

"Ohayoooooo Rei-donooooo!!" Sakura sang.

"Sakura. I need to inform you of some news." The leader said, more serious than usual.

Itachi entered the room.

"Konoha is sending a search for you. These people have been identified as the Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja. Maito Gai. Rock Lee. Hyuuga Neji. Nara Shikamaru. The other Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara. Temari of the Sand. Yamanaka Ino. And Inuzuka Kiba. It seems that they have found our location, and they are aware that we have you in our grasp. What they do not know is that you are an Akatsuki member."

"So? How is this _my_ problem?" Sakura asked, carelessly.

"They are searching for you. Stop acting like an insolent child and take this seriously" Itachi said.

"Hey! Just because I don't act my age doesn't mean I don't care about this!!" Sakura pouted "But…I wanna meet them!!"

"Are you aware that we might have to kill them?" Leader asked.

"Pshaw! Just erase their memories and teleport them to the Mist or something." Sakura said.

The Leader sighed "How you made it to the Akatsuki I'll never know…"

"Well. It all started when I was born. I-"

Itachi clasped his hand over her mouth.

"We'll be leaving now Rei-dono" he announced, bowing slightly and heading out the door.

"Hey!! Let me go!!" Sakura struggled, her mouth was still covered by Itachi's hand, so it came out like 'Meym ekme moooo'

_I'm gonna lick him. Let's see how he likes it. Hn._ Sakura thought as she slid her tongue across Itachi's palm, making him shiver slightly and jerk his hand away from her mouth.

"That was disgusting" Itachi commented.

"Yeah? Well you better not do that again, then hm?" Sakura replied 'smartly'.

"You're annoying"

"That's what emo chicken said to me when he left me on that cold…cold…bench!" Sakura grinned.

Itachi stared at her briefly before returning his attention to who knows what.

"Na na na na. Na na na na. Elmo's world. Na na na na. Na na na na, Elmo's world! He loves his goldfish and crayon tooooooooo that's Elmo's WOOOORLD!!" Sakura sang, irritating Itachi to the furthest end.

"Shut your mouth"

Sakura ignored him and began singing the teletubbies theme song.

Itachi glared at her with his newly activated crimson eyes. The semicolons began to spin.

_Ren! Help!_

_**Fine…**_

Ren deflected the Tsukoyumi by sending her chakra to Sakura's eyes. It wouldn't last very long, but it would hold long enough for Sakura to get away.

_It isn't working…_Itachi thought, actually shocked for once.

"Why…doesn't it work" Itachi asked, still emotionless, but his eyes came back from Mangekyou stage and remained in the normal sharingan.

"That's a secret!!" Sakura exclaimed and ran away "Bwahahahaha!!"

_That girl is actually part of the Akatsuki. Stupid, if you ask me. Of course, I wouldn't reply…hn…_Itachi shrugged, though it went unnoticed.

-SAKURA-

_So they're finally sending a rescue squad for me? Oh well!! Too bad I dun wanna go back!! Hahahahaha!!_

_**Are you sure?**_

_Why? Do you wanna go back?_

_**Not really. I don't care as long as I'll still be allowed to kill.**_

_Blood thirsty murderer._

_**Look who's talking.**_

_Aww shut up! I am NOT blood thirsty! I merely like the scent of blood and it's smooth feeling…how wonderful is it? Heehee._

_**Yeah. And I'M supposed to be the demon here…-sighs-**_

_You are. I mean, look at me. I'm nowhere neaaaaar as ugly as you, Ren._

_**-glares- I AM NOT UGLY!!**_

_Says you. But then again, you wouldn't know since the mirror always breaks as soon as it sees your reflection! Maha!!_

_**You're an idiot. And I'm the most legendary creature of all, so shut up!**_

_No! The Loch Ness monster is the most legendariest!_

_**She's also my half cousin.**_

_Whoa! That's awesome! Can I summon HER too?_

_**I think so, but she's really busy, having to amaze yet, hide from tourists all the time.**_

_I COMPLETELY understand-oof!_

"Hey!! Watch where you're going!!" Sakura rubbed her head.

"Stop staring off into space and pay attention" the all to familiar emotionless voice said.

"Hey! Weren't you waaaay over there like, a minute ago?"

"More like 10" he scoffed and walked away to happy wonderland.

_**ZOMG!!! ITACHI IS FLIPPING HOT UP CLOSE!!!**_

…_we've been up close to him before…and you never mentioned that…also…you're an idiot, Ren._

_**BUT I MEAN, COME ON!! YOU CAN'T LOOK ME STRAIGHT IN THE FACE AND TELL ME THAT HE **__ISN'T __**HOT.**_

_Yes I can. Now come out._

_**Wha-**_

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Sakura cut herself as she summoned Ren out.

Luckily, the ceiling was REAAAALLLLYYYY high, so Ren could 'somewhat' fit. She would have to crouch down quite a bit though.

In a poof of smoke, a luminous pink serpent with emerald green eyes and large wings made out of chakra appeared. She was actually beautiful, even if Sakura made fun of her, but we all know that was just fun teasing.

"Mmkays. Put your face right in front of mine" Sakura ordered.

"No. I refuse" Ren shook her head.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU DAMNED SERPENT!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, getting really annoyed by her inner demon's attitude.

The shout was heard throughout the whole Akatsuki base…so it was obviously very loud. It gathered the attention of the members and they made their way to the room where Sakura was in, just to see a huge pink serpent and Sakura standing by it.

"Fine. Now tell it straight to me." Ren said, fully aware that the Akatsuki members were all watching.

"I will, as a matter of fact!" Sakura said.

"Ok, so come on!" Ren taunted "Or can you not admit it? It's the truth you know."

"What's going on here." Itachi demanded, still emotionless.

Sakura turned to face him.

"Ren has the hots for you" she stated bluntly.

Itachi was silent.

"She said that I couldn't admit that you weren't hot in front of her face. So I brought her out so I could tell her." Sakura explained.

He was still silent. Sakura just shrugged at his reaction and turned to face Ren.

"Itachi is not hot." Sakura said calmly.

"Say it like you mean it." Ren ordered.

"I did say it like I meant it, dammit! You stupid serpent!! I'll eat you!!" Sakura threw a fit.

"So you CAN'T admit it." Ren taunted.

"ARE YOU DEAF?!! I JUST TOLD YOU THAT ITACHI WASN'T…" she hesitated "Mmkays. You're right. He is hot"

"Really?" Ren asked, satisfied.

"You're the most stupidest demon I know!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi just stood there. Thinking.

_It's official. Sakura is weird and I have a demon that's got the hots for me._ He thought.

"HEY!! I know what you're thinking Itachi! And how do you know that I made Dei-kun stick a pole up his ass?" Sakura stood, shocked.

"I didn't know that…but now I do…" Itachi tried his best to hold in his laughter. He ended up snickering a little.

"ZOMG!! GUYS!! GET DOWN HERE!! WEASEL-SAMA IS LAUGHING!!" she cried, pointing frantically.

"Impossible"

"No way"

"We better hurry up"

The guys rushed down, and indeed, Itachi was snickering.

"What'd you tell him, un?" Deidara asked.

"Uuhhhh…well…you see…." She hesitated.

"She told him that she made you stick a pole up his ass" Ren stated.

Sakura glared at the pink serpent. She undid the summoning jutsu.

_REN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Uhhh…I left some cookies in the oven! Catch ya later!! Haha!**_

_HEY!!!! WAIT!!!!!!!!!_

_Damn…She's gone…I wanted a cookie too…_

"Really, yeah?" Deidara asked "Oh well, at least you didn't tell him about that time you forced me to wear a thong…"

The guys began laughing more than they already did. Itachi remained in his emotionless stage, but there was often a twitch of his lips

"Damn…un" Deidara smacked his forehead.

"Hey…Dei-kun…are you still wearing it?" Sakura asked all of a sudden.

Deidara blushed madly before disappearing from sight.

Mmkays…that was pretty random I guess, gomen!

Uhhh, next chapter, I'm planning on having the dudes from Konoha come,yeah…mmkays!

I won't say R & R, because it's pointless, you've already read, right? So just review please!! I don't mind flames, I might get mad, but whatever…


	5. Encounter with the Rescue Team

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. **

"Itachi-san!!!" Sakura cheered "Why haven't you attempted to kill me yet??"

Itachi stared at her, eyes and face completely unreadable.

"Hmm?? You know I annoy you to try to get you to kill me right? But my suicide mission isn't working…oh well!" Sakura shot her head up "Laters!! I'm gonna help Deidara take off his thong!!" she joked.

(within Itachi's thoughts)

_D-Deidara!! Thong!! -laughs uncontrollably- Damn! That's priceless!!_

(Out of Itachi's thoughts)

Itachi recovered from his little fit within his mind and continued on his way to the forset whee he would train.

"DEI-KUUUNN!!!" Sakura glomped the blonde "Wanna go outside and TRAIN with me?"

"And risk myself getting killed, un?" Deidara raised "Sure!"

"Yaaay!!" Sakura cheered "Hey. Can I get a piggyback ride?"

"Un." Deidara got down so Sakura could climb on top of him.

"Thank you Dei-kun!! I lub ya's!!" she grinned.

"Same!" he grinned back as he got up.

"On forth my faithful steed!!" Sakura said, rather randomly.

"Hey!!" Deidara pouted "It's birdy to you!"

"Mmkays! On forth my faithful Birdy!!" Sakura kicked his side.

Deidara chuckled and walked out to the forest…where he would meet the nightmare known as Sakura.

-

-

-

"Hey look! It's Itachi-san!! And by the looks of it there's some people surrounding him!" Sakura grinned "…oh wait…that's a bad thing…giddyup birdy! We're going to save Weasel-sama!!" she kicked him.

Deidara let out a yelp and ran towards Itachi and the figures. Sakura put on her straw hat to cover her hair and face so that no one would be able to recognize her.

"Where is Haruno Sakura?" the gray haired man demanded of Itachi.

He didn't reply.

"Tell us where she is now, dammit!!" the blonde Jinchuuriki cried.

"Kyuubi. Are you worried for the girl?" Itachi turned to face him.

"Hell yeah I am, teme!! Now where is she!!?!" Naruto was in Kyuubi mode. His eyes were a dangerous red color and his whiskers were fuzzier. His features had become a little sharper as well.

"It took you long enough to get me!" Sakura appeared in a puff of smoke in her Akatsuki cloak and straw hat.

"Stop fucking around!! Where the hell is Sakura-chan!!?" Naruto demanded, glaring at the figure before him.

"Baka Naruto. This is me." Sakura pouted, removing her hat "Yo"

……………………

The rescue team looked mesmerized. Before them stood the pink haired kunoichi that they had seen 4 long years ago. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her hair had become a little paler pink and her rosy lips gave off an innocent glow. Quite the opposite of who she really was.

"What's wrong guys? Aren't you happy to see me?" Sakura said 'happy' with sarcasm dripping slightly from it.

"Sakura-chan! You're still alive!!" Naruto grinned in relief. Some of the others just glared at her, even Lee, seeing that she had betrayed Konoha.

So she spoke "Hey! Guys! You're giving off a really mean 'vibe', ya know? You think I've betrayed Konoha don't you? Well I've got something to tell you."

They looked at her with a little more interest.

"You're completely right!!" she extended her arms, sticking them out of her cloak.

"Haruno Sakura. This is no longer a rescue mission. You are now a rogue ninja and we will take you by force if you resist" Neji stated.

"Hey!" Sakura pouted childishly "It's not my fault! I was too weak to leave and I still am! If you guys had come earlier and tried to save me instead of worrying about your all so precious Sasuke, then I probably wouldn't have joined, ne?"

"Sakura-chan. That's mean. You're using us!" Deidara pouted, revealing his location "Hehe…oops?" he came down and stood by Itachi.

Sakura laughed softly and noticed a murderous intent running towards her with a punch. Sakura easily took the fist, crushing it in the process.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Traitor" Ino snarled at her, but winced in pain as Sakura crushed her knuckles a little more.

"Weakling" Sakura whispered in her ear with a smirk never leaving her lips. She took her free hand a poured chakra into it before knocking Ino out with a strike to the neck.

_She knocked Ino out just like that_ were on the minds of most of the team.

"Sakura-chan! Come back! Please!!" Naruto called out.

"Eh. No thank you Naruto" Sakura said, still smirking.

"Force it is, then" Kakashi scowled, lifting up his headband to reveal the Sharingan eye.

"Mmkays! But I don't want to kill you sensei." Sakura said "I guess I don't have a choice though, right? Since you know where our hideout is now"

Sakura rushed at Kakashi with blinding speed, but was immediately stopped by a hand.

"I'll fight him, Sakura" Itachi stood in front of her.

"I'll take the Jinchuuriki!" Deidara smirked cockily as he got in front of Naruto.

"Oh come on!! You're kidding me!! I have to fight all the others myself?!" Sakura threw a fit.

Itachi sighed "You're strong Sakura. I know you can do this."

Sakura blushed.

_Did Itachi-san just give me a compliment?_

_**HECK YEAH HE DID!! NOW LET'S NOT DISAPPOINT HIM!! WE'RE GONNA KICK THESE PEOPLE'S ASSES!!**_ Ren roared.

The blush receded as fast as it appeared.

"Alright. Who's first?" Sakura smirked turning around to face all of her angry opponents.

Kiba.

Gaara.

Neji.

Lee.

Shikamaru.

Temari.

And Gai.

Those are Sakura's opponents. Just how bad can this get?


	6. All the fights and some BLOOPERS!

**I do not own Naruto.**

Kiba snarled at her as Akamaru, the now huge dog, growled. They ran towards the pink haired Akatsuki member with a frightening speed.

_Hayay!_ (fast) Sakura thought as she jumped up to avoid a punch. Then Lee went at her. He jumped into the air at a speed much faster than her own and aimed a hard kick at her. To his luck, Sakura was hit and she was thrown into a tree.

**POOF!**

Shadow clone.

"Nani?!" Lee cried as he looked behind him and dodged a chakra filled punch from Sakura.

"Wari, Lee…" Sakura held regret deep in her eyes as she withdrew her sword and sliced him across the chest with speed she never thought she would possess.

"Sakura…chan…" Lee winced as he fell back first onto a tree.

Sand crept up Sakura's cloak onto her leg. The particles gathered and fully surrounded her right leg.

"Haha! Haha! That tickles!!" Sakura giggled "St-stop, Gaara!!"

The Kazekage held a blank face as he proceeded on to make the hand sign that would crush her leg.

Sakura threw off her cloak and quickly made some seals.

"Water element! Waterfall jutsu!!" she puffed up her chest and aimed her mouth at her leg. She blew water out, soaking the sand and rendering it useless.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock as she then aimed her lips at Gaara's gourd of sand.

Without hesitation, Sakura blew water out once more, rendering ALL of Gaara's sand useless.

"Gaara!!" Sakura scowled and ran at him "This is for tickling me!!!" she cried, punching him on the cheek. Recovering from his shock, Gaara dodged the punch and tried to kick her. For a while they exchanged blows until Sakura finally ended it with a chakra punch to his neck.

Gaara coughed as he fell back, crashing directly through 4 trees and stopping on the ground.

"Gaara!!" Naruto cried, trying to escape his fight with Deidara to help his friend.

"Hey. You're fighting me, yeah" Deidara said, throwing a clay bird in Narrator's direction.

"Damn you!!" Naruto scowled.

"Traitor" Neji scowled, he now wanting to fight with the girl.

"I am aren't I?" Sakura turned to face Neji who had his Byakugan on.

"Wanna see something, Neji?" Sakura asked, closing her eyes.

He just glared at her.

Sakura opened her eyes to reveal them a pearl color. Around her eyes, were chakra veins. Byakugan.

Neji's eyes widened a good amount to show surprise and astonishment.

"That's impossible. How'd you get my kekkei genkai?" Neji asked, coldly.

"You see, there was this Hyuuga ANBU dude that I encountered in the woods. He wasn't searching for me, per se, but because I am an Akatsuki he had no choice but to fight me. Once he was dead, I took his corpse to Akatsuki where Rei-dono wanted me to research him. I found the Hyuuga blood in it, and the secrets to activating your kekkei genkai in my research. But even with this kekkei genkai, I do not know the secrets of the moves in your clan. This ANBU had not fully mastered them, so you're lucky, hm? As for my body. I do not possess the body of a Hyuuga. So my stamina will wear out easily…or not" Sakura smirked "Let's begin the Byakugan Battle, shall we?"

"Damn you" Neji appeared behind of Sakura, preparing himself to do 64 strikes of divinity.

Sakura let out a cry as all 64 strikes hit her perfectly.

_Ren._ Sakura called the pink serpent.

_**Hai**_ Ren replied.

The demon sent chakra to her blocked chakra veins, clearing them all temporarily.

Sakura wiped blood from her lip and withdrew her sword once more. She swang it roughly on the ground, causing the earth to shoot up, it was inescapable.

"What the he-" Neji began but was cut off when he was striked with the earth. It caused deep cuts on his legs and torso.

_That attack is dangerous. Is this the same Haruno that I knew about when we were genin?_

Sakura rushed forward at Neji, forcing chakra into both of her palms and striking him in all of his vital areas but his heart. She wanted him to live.

_This is painful to do…I can't believe I'm actually hurting my friends…_ Sakura held back a tear and sent her most powerful kick at Neji's ribs. A large crack was heard and his clothes showed blood on them. With this, Neji fell back.

"Neji!" Gai cried "I will avenge my students!!"

He ran towards Sakura. He was quick. And looking weird with all that spandex.

He was directly in front of Sakura, but he seemed oblivious to the fact that Sakura had a pink chakra orb in her palms.

"Cherry Blossom Death" she whispered when he was face to face with her. She disappeared from sight and reappeared behind him, putting her hand out slowly. Gai noticed this and tried to block her hand with a kick. But instead the kick hit his leg.

"Ahhh!!" the green-spandex-wearing-jounin cried in pain as the orb dug through his skin, resembling a flame blowing through the air.

Sakura let go of the jutsu before it could do any critical damage.

"What is that jutsu?" Gai asked as he fell onto the floor.

"Cherry Blossom Death. It's similar to Rasengan, but it's more deadly and almost guarantees death. The best part though, is that it's a combination of elements" Sakura said.

Kakashi was caught in a genjutsu created by Itachi. There were crows surrounding him and millions of Itachi's. He could hear the outside world around him. The real world, and he nearly froze when he heard 'combination of elements'.

_That's impossible. Sakura? Not even Yondaime Hokage or Naruto has been able to do that._ He thought as he tried releasing himself from the genjutsu.

Sakura was about to jump up, but something stopped her. She looked down.

"Oh fuck!!" she snarled "Caught in Nara's Jutsu!"

Shikamaru was standing opposite of Sakura.

Sakura struggled to get free of it. She managed to lift a leg slightly off the floor. Shikamaru was obviously sweating. It was completely visible how worn out he looked. And it had only been 5 minutes.

_Sakura is making this harder for me. I'll have to strangle her._

Shikamaru made a hand sign. An arm shaped shadow was finding it's way to Sakura's throat.

"Agh!" Sakura winced.

_I can't breathe. Stupid shadow jutsu._ Sakura choked, spitting some blood out.

With all the strength the Pinky could muster, she forced her hands up, Shikamaru was almost out of chakra.

_I can't breathe any longer…_

The girl formed the sign of the ram with her hands.

"Light Element. Blinding Sun!" she gasped out.

A white light illuminated her, causing the shadow to be unable to reach her.

Sakura bent down, her hands on her knees.

_Finally…air…_ Sakura panted heavily. She was greeted by a sharp wind, cutting her cloak. It completely took it off.

"Tired yet?" Temari asked cockily.

Sakura glared at her "No way" she regained her posture.

"Bring it" Sakura scowled.

Temari smirked, swinging her fan at Sakura's direction.

"Ugh!" Sakura skidded back, her clothes badly ripped and she was bleeding slightly.

She jumped into a tree, but that was easily broken.

_My only choice is to use close range fighting then…but how do I do that…_ the female Akatsuki member asked herself _My only chance of getting close to her without being thrown back by wind is by going underground. I can probably get her like that, but I want to finish this quickly…so Temari's weakness at the moment is her fan, right? If her fan is broken, she won't be able to use her jutsus. _

_**Gee, who knew you were so smart, Sakura.**_

_You know, you can help me. I have to fight this girl and Kiba, who for some reason hasn't attacked me fully yet! Come on, man!_

_**I'm a SERPENT. And a GIRL serpent. NOT a man.**_

_Sure look like one._

_**-glares-**_

_Just kidding, hehe…_

Sakura poofed underground and made her way through to beneath Temari's feet.

She rose up, grabbing Temari's foot, and dragging her along as she jumped onto a tree branch. Before Temari knew it, she was hanging upside down. Dangling by a foot, 50 5t above the ground. What's worse, her fan was taken away.

"Hey!" the blonde barked "I'll kill you!"

Sakura's hands flamed and the fan burned. The ashes fluttered in the breeze.

"You think you can kill me? Even when your Kazekage was so easily beaten? And your weapon is gone?" Sakura teased "Think again" she smirked, pressing the pressure points in Temari's arm, rendering her unconscious then dropping her.

"Alright! Next is Kiba!" Sakura grinned, jumping down from the tree.

The boy was catching Temari as she nearly crashed her skull on the ground.

"Sakura, you bastard!" Kiba barked.

Akamaru roared.

"Oh my god! Akamaru is so big now!!" Sakura exclaimed "But I was more of a cat person myself" she teased.

"Dammit! Take us seriously!!" Kiba ran at her with Akamaru.

"Getsuga!!" he cried.

He and Akamaru began spinning rapidly, resembling a tornado.

"Why'd you decide to attack me now?" Sakura asked.

"Hmph. Like I'd tell you" Kiba punched her.

They exchanged blows with an occasional clash of kunai.

Near the end, Akamaru was beaten up badly and just a little way to being unconscious.

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried "Dammit! I swore I wouldn't let this happen again!!"

"Gomenesai, Kiba…" Sakura smiled softly as she knocked Akamaru out and then Kiba out with a medical jutsu.

She sighed.

_What am I…I've never felt regret over this before…but now…hey! I wonder what Naruto and Kakashi are doing!!_

_**You bounce back pretty fast…**_

_I had to save myself from becoming crappy and emotional . Now! To watch someone's ass get kicked!!_

Sakura grinned and ran over to where Kakashi and Itachi were fighting.

Kakashi was badly bruised and scratched. Itachi was completely unscathed.

"Hiiii!!!!" Sakura grinned like a maniac and soon waved like one too "How's everybody doing? Hmmm?"

"You're done?" Itachi asked casually.

"Yes I am, Itachi-san! And I'm reaaaaallllyyy tired." She overexxagerated that line, maybe just a tad.

"That's impossible." Kakashi panted "You couldn't have beaten all those people. Gai and the others were in it"

Sakura shrugged "I'm off to see Naruto's and Dei-kun's fight!! Laaaaateeeerssss!! Oh! And don't die Kakashi!!" Sakura sang and skipped away.

_Hn. Dei-kun. Why not __Itachi__-kun? _Itachi scowled in his mind. Was it jealousy? Nah! Itachi Uchiha possesses no such emotion….or does he?

-

-

-

"Ohaaaayooo, Naruto!!!!! Dei-kun!!" Sakura sang, grinning like mad once more.

Deidara was on top of his clay bird, and Naruto seemed heavily exhausted.

"Come back, Sakura-chan!! Please!!" Naruto cried, wiping some blood off his lip.

"I dun wanna, Naruto. Anyways, you seem badly beaten up. Well, so am I. I lost my cloak. My super cloak of total awesomeness. And why? Because of Temari. I mean, come on!! Just because I'm an evil villain doesn't give her the right to take off my cloak! My cloak, dammit! Hmph!" Sakura crossed her arms.

_**I want to play with the Kyuubi…**_

_Do you have ANY idea of how wrong that sounded?_

_**N-ohhh…**_

Sakura waited until the fights were finished. Deidara nearly used his self sacrificial jutsu, but was stopped by Sakura. Kakashi was currently unconscious. He was worn out from overdose of Sharingan. But Sakura didn't allow Itachi to kill him. Naruto was knocked out by Sakura because she was tired of waiting. As for the other unconscious members, they were retrieved by the other members of Akatsuki to be kept as 'prisoners'. Sakura eventually passed out because of her lack of chakra. Ren refused to give her any. So Itachi carried her back bridal style. KAWAII!! And I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it too. Mmkays! Wanna read some bloopers?

"Wari, Lee" Sakura had a hint of regret behind her emerald eyes.

"Hahahahaha!! That's so fake man!! Sakura, take it seriously!!" Lee cried, clutching his stomach.

"I was!!" Sakura laughed along with him and began crying tears of joy.

"Alright guys! Take 64!!" Tsunade sighed.

-

"Eep!Itachi!!Stop grabbing my ass!!" Sakura yelped.

Itachi snickered, he was carrying her bridal style.

**SMACK!**

"Hentai!!" Sakura yelled, pouting.

"Uhhh…maybe we shouldn't do this part…" Tsunade slammed her head on her desk.

"That hurt, you pinky" Itachi looked at her boredly, putting her down.

"Nani?" Sakura said hoarsely and snapped her head to Itachi's direction. She cracked her knuckles.

"Oh crap…" Itachi muttered "BOB!!!!!! (you may recognize Bob from my other story. He's Itach's imaginary Unicorn that says 'moo')" Itachi ran away.

-

"OWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Neji clutched his groin "Sakura, you idiot!!"

"-GASP- Oh my god!! I'm SOO sorry Neji!!" Sakura but her lip.

"Haha!! That's so funny!! Do it again, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto laughed.

Neji fell to the floor, whimpering.

"Hey! Can someone get a medic in here?" Kakashi called.

-

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried "Dammit!!...I forgot my line!!"

"Baka! I was in the moment" Sakura scoffed.

"It's not MY fault that my lines are so long." Kiba pouted.

"Akamaru! Dammit! I swore I wouldn't let this happen again!" Sakura sighed "That's your line, baka"

"If you think you can do it, do it yourself!" he marched off the stage.

"Kiba!!" Sakura yelled out "Uh…I have some Scooby Snacks if you-"

"Arf Arf!! Where! Where?!" Kiba hung his tongue out, sitting dog-style on the floor.

"IDIOTS!! Shizune, take over for me…" Tsunade rubbed her temples, walking away.

"L-lady Tsunade!" Shizune whined, then sighed "Ok…take 72 people…"

-

BEHIND THE SCENES:

"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend!!" Itachi sang, shaking his bootay.

"No way, now way, I think you need a new one!" Kakashi sang, dancing like a weirdo.

"High on booze again, aren't they?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…but so is Granny Tsunade!" Naruto pointed in the blonde woman's direction.

Sakura gawked "Oh my god, Tsunade-sama!!!" she cried.

"No!! STOP HER!! SHE'S GONNA TAKE OFF HER SHIRT!!!" Shizune cried.

"Whoo!!!!!!" Jiraiya bled from his nose.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt" Itachi sang, grabbing a chicken leg as a microphone.

"Too sexy for my shirt." Kakashi sang along.

"Oh so sexy it hurtssss!!" Deidara cried.

"Oh my god!! THE CAMERA'S ON!!! HAKU!! SHUT IT OFF NOW!!!" Sakura demanded.

-darkness-

THE END!!

If you like this blooper idea, review and tell me. Mmkays! Laters!


End file.
